


If I'm A Star, You're The Moon

by Baeruto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HxH secret santa, HxHHoliday2020, KilluGonHolidayPresent, M/M, Sibling Bonding, seriously soft, so much softness you will get sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeruto/pseuds/Baeruto
Summary: Gon spends a chaotic Christmas with the people that matter most to him. Alluka and Nanika are secret match makers.(A little holiday oneshot for the HxH KilluGon Present prompt! Also my secret santa gift for HxH Void!)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: KilluGon "A Gift From Me To You" Holiday Event





	If I'm A Star, You're The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sweet and simple oneshot I wrote for a secret santa HxH gift exchange! This fic is dedicated to Zee from the Hunter x Void discord!!! Happy Holidays, and I truly wish this helped brighten your day just a bit! I had so much fun writing this, the secret santa exchange was so fun! Enjoy!

“You still haven’t asked him, have you?” 

Not much of a question when it’s being asked with such a knowing face. The smirk on Kurapika’s lips was undeniable, not that the asshole would bother denying it at all. He knows what he’s doing asking that question. The answer is obvious. No point lying, as tempting as it might be in this situation. Gon sighs deeply, taking one last sip of his warm hot cocoa, and hiding his face between his arms on the counter top. Hiding in defeat is always better than facing his sad reality. 

“Gon, you can’t be serious,” except he was, and Kurapika knew that, “you’ve never been a shy person, why start now?” The words were meant to be encouraging and kind, but only left the islander feeling hollow and lost. His friend was right. Logically, the cards were stacked in his favor. There was no reason to feel so uncertain when he has years of friendship on his side. More than friendship, he would say. 

“I just can’t explain it, Kurapika,” Gon forces a laugh, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation but pushing forward anyway, “remember when it was you and Leorio?” 

That struck a nerve with the other, because they did remember. Of course they did, it was impossible to forget. Even now, after over a year of dating, Kurapika could easily slip into that same nerve wracking mindset. The warm afternoons spent beside his now significant other, and the way his smile would instantly render him speechless. Even today he struggles to calm his nerves every time Leorio steps into their apartment in the evenings, after a long shift in the clinic. The sound of those footsteps he knows by heart, perhaps because it happens to be the same sound his heart beats to. 

Maybe it isn’t as simple as he thought, Kurapika agreed. 

“You have it bad if you’re bringing up my relationship,” Kurapika pointed out blankly, smiling sheepishly at the younger man, “how would you know how we felt?” 

“Oh please, Pika,” Gon rolled his amber eyes, looking back up and smirking, “you both kept me up all night with the most embarrassing texts about how you couldn’t even sleep thinking about-”

“Leorio texted you, too?” The blond was both shocked and pleasantly amused by the way his eyes gleamed. Gon could only snort. 

“Who else would he text? Pietro would never let him live it down. I’m the nice friend, anyway,” Gon said almost proudly, then felt shy and laughed aloud awkwardly, “sounds weird saying that out loud.” 

“I mean, you aren’t lying,” Kurapika admitted with almost too much seriousness, and only a hint of a smirk, “although now you have to send me screenshots of your conversation with Leorio.” 

“I would have to share our texts with him, too. It’s only fair,” Gon bit his lips, holding in his laughter. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely the nice friend. Just keep the texts, I don’t need them.” that finally left Gon in a giggling fit, earning a soft smile from Kurapika. He’s glad he can finally hear his friend relax. The entire conversation has been nothing but awkward smiles and uncomfortable laughter. Nothing like their usual banter. It must mean his friend is serious about all of this. He couldn’t doubt that. Gon was always serious. As cheerful a demeanor he plays up, beneath it all was a silent and focused individual like no other. It was a side of himself Kurapika noticed rarely came out. Even with close friends. 

“In all seriousness, Gon,” Kurapika continued once the islander’s giggling fit seemed to slow down, “Killua loves you.” 

Maybe he worded that a bit strongly, seeing the way Gon suddenly froze in place, eyes unblinking, but not really. Kurapika has never been the type of person to make friends with just anyone. He could actually proudly admit he is a fantastic judge of character, and could easily prove it by simply glancing at the people he surrounds himself with. Each of them, kind, understanding, and welcoming in their own way. When Kurapika knows something, he knows it for good. Killua loves Gon. Deeply and honestly. Still, the look in Gon’s eyes wasn’t of shock, but confusion, and that pained Kurapika even more. 

“Yeah, he does, and I love him,” Gon confessed almost breathlessly before looking away, neck and face blazing red, “but it’s in the way he loves both you and Leorio, right? He loves us.” 

For someone who speaks so honestly, Gon could be a bit bashful. Kurapika meant this in the kindest way possible, of course. Nothing but love. And maybe a bit of impatience. 

Sighing deeply, Kurapika took both of Gon’s hands into his own, locking eyes with his friend and speaking earnestly, “No, Gon. Killua is in love with you.” He felt embarrassed saying something so truthful and emotional, but there was no other way around it. Not with Gon. As much as he adores the living lights out of his friend, he could be a bit more than dense at the best times. It was a trait Kurapika learned to love with time. “He loves you, Gon. He doesn’t love you in the same way he loves me or Leorio, or Alluka or Ikalgo. He is in love with you.” 

That must have struck a nerve with the islander, because he suddenly seemed so pale and small. His eyes, once bright and uncertain, were distant and dull. Kurapika let go of his hands, showing slight concern, but not making a big deal out of everything. Sometimes he has to remind himself that he isn’t Gon’s father, or caretaker, but friend. Friends are honest. Even if it hurts. 

“...You can’t know that for sure.” 

Like a rubber band, Kurapika snapped. His hair flipping along with his head, and a heavy frown on his porcelain lips. “I won’t make any promises, Gon, I’m not some supernatural all-knowing entity, but it doesn’t take superpowers to see what you two have.” As if having the ability to fly or see the future could make this situation any less complicated. Knowing them, it would only make things worse. “I can see things clearly, I have an outsider's perspective, and I can tell you he feels the same way you do. Believe me or not, it isn’t my responsibility to force you to agree.” 

Gon was silent for the first time tonight, simply blinking down at Kurapika’s now cold mug of hot cocoa. The mug was the same one Killua gifted him on their graduation day. It’s a very simple forest green color, and has a baby blue crochet sweater around it. The crochet work is messy, but it was the gesture that made Gon burst out into tears that day, nearly kissing his friend but just barely holding himself back. He could be so stupidly emotional sometimes. All the time, actually. Even without his friend around, the simple thought of his alabaster skin and frosted blond hair had his heart skipping a silly beat. He was such a cliche. 

“...I hope you’re right, Pika.” It was all he could say before staring down at his empty mug, the inside smudged with chocolate brown walls. It reminded Gon of the first time Killua made him his special hot cocoa blast. It was a diabetics nightmare, but definitely something Killua would self indulge in. Even outside the holidays. Gon nearly fainted when his friend drank the warm beverage during a beach party they had in the summer. 

After finishing their drinks, Kurapika and Gon moved to the couch to marathon the entirety of the Twilight Saga, both falling asleep mid marathon. Gon dreamt of a sparkling Killua vampire jumping on trees. Maybe he needed to start watching less romantically themed movies. It wasn’t good for his health. 

The following morning was when shit hit the fan. 

Unlike most mornings, when Gon woke up at a reasonable hour and in the snug arms of his froggy comforter, today was different for the islander. For starters, it was Christmas Morning. This meant he would likely be visited by various people at varying times. They liked to check in on him, especially during the holidays. What he was not expecting was for them to be so early, and already have a key to his apartment. 

Gon awoke to loud yelling (actual yelling, like bloody murder) coming from his kitchen. He sprang up from his awkward position beside Kurapika’s elbows, groaning when he noticed a dark purple bruise forming on his cheek. His friend was not a soft person. Personality wise, or physically. The blond culprit snored calmly in his sleep, not reacting to even the most chaotic sounds. They were a heavy sleeper, so Gon wasn’t worried about shimmering off the sofa. He adjusted his hair a bit, which didn’t help much, and decided to finally investigate the intruders scavenging his kitchen pantry. 

“I told you he wouldn’t have any almond milk, he likes oat milk!” cried out an agitated Alluka, her head completely inside the open refrigerator door. She carelessly moved around tupperware filled with leftovers and mysterious meals that are probably far past their expiration date by now. Gon was at least an organized slob, she’ll give him that much. Each container had a name and date. Not that it helped much. 

“Is oat milk not the same?” asked a puzzled Nanika standing behind her agitated sister. She held up an empty mixing bowl, wondering if she should put it down or keep it up. Her sister could be so neurotic in the mornings. 

“What?! No, Nanika, what kind of question is that?” She slammed a half-empty (or half-full?) container of oat milk on the counter, finally swirling around to face Gon. He had been standing near the entrance, half awake and slightly afraid. The girl almost fell over in shock, Nanika simply turning to face Gon curiously as if he were a ghost that materialized in front of them. This is his place. He should be the one in shock. 

“Why are you standing there,” Alluka began, only slightly out of breath, “are you trying to scare us?”

“How did you get in here?” Gon ignored the question entirely, his voice still muddled with sleep. 

Nanika decided to intervene before her sister could start anything, “We have a key.” She lifted the silver key from her pocket, as if he needed evidence for such a simple claim. 

“Who gave you that?” Gon tried snatching the key, but failed. Nanika stored it safely back into her pocket. “I don’t remember giving that out.” 

“Killua had it,” Alluka interrupted. She was now turned back around, facing her breakfast concoction. It seemed like a mixture of some mystery liquid (with chunks?) but smelled pleasantly delicious. “You gave it to him, remember?” 

Gon did, in fact, remember. 

It was the day he was planning to ask his best friend (of several years) and crush to move in with him. He ended up finding out that same day that Killua (surprise!) bought his own apartment. He was so proud of himself, and he couldn’t stop smiling, so Gon simply offered to share a key to his own place in case Killua ever needed a different place to crash at. His albino friend was thrilled with the offering, and did in fact end up crashing often, but it still saddened Gon thinking of that day. He was so confident they would be living together. At least Killua has his own place now, so that was good. 

“Right,” Gon finally replied, a shy smile on his face, “but why are you two here?” He adored Killua’s sisters, they were a brilliant pair or pranksters, but it still put him off finding them in his kitchen yelling. They could be quite loud, even more so than Gon himself, and that was serious. It was primarily Alluka that spoke so loudly, but Nanika had her moments. 

“Christmas breakfast,” Nanika explained, smiling adorably. Gon nearly pinched her cheeks. “We wanted to surprise you.” She offered Gon a glass of oat milk (room temperature of course, the glass had been sitting out for some time now) and the islander kindly accepted the gesture. He was sure it would get him sick for a while, but he healed quickly, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

“That’s so nice,” Gon beamed at the two girls, “I can make it if you want, I have a waffle maker!” 

Both girls gave each other a look. They were supposed to be the ones surprising him, not the other way around, however the offer was tempting. Waffles are superior to pancakes after all, and everyone knows that. 

“You two can help by washing some fruit to put on top!” Gon was already opening the pantry to pull out the ingredients needed for his waffle batter. He wasn’t one to brag, but he could make some amazing waffles! They always came out crispy and fluffy, exactly how they should be, and sometimes he even put chocolate chucks (not chips because those are too small) in them, Killua especially enjoyed those mornings. Gon could feel a small blush creep up on his cheeks at the memory of breakfast with his friend. Those mornings were nice. 

While Gon silently and cheerfully daydreamed to himself, Alluka and Nanika were chopping and washing some strawberries and peaches, along with various other fruits, for the waffles. They were originally planning to help Gon finally confess to their brother this Christmas, but things were already not going according to plan. They weren’t expecting to find Gon and Kurapika knocked out on the sofa this morning when they broke in (unlocked the front door) to make him breakfast. Killua was planning to meet them here after breakfast was made, so they could all enjoy a delicious meal together, until both Nanika and Alluka would fake an emergency to leave the two boys alone with full and happy stomachs. The fastest way to someone’s heart is their stomach after all. Both girls agreed. 

They forgot to put into their plan to buy breakfast, not actually make it. What ever gave them the idea they could cook? That was just a complete mistake on their part. 

Now it was Gon making breakfast for himself, which might actually be better. He would be making Killua breakfast, and that was sort of romantic. Yeah, this could still work. There was only one short, blond, grumpy problem left. 

“Are we having a breakfast party?” Kurapika announced sleepily from the kitchen entrance. His hair was all over the place, and his dark circles were more prominent than usual, even for Kurapika. He just wasn’t a morning person. Unless it was Christmas, Alluka reminded herself. 

“No, just a Christmas one,” Gon rejoiced with the batter accidentally splattering on his shirt. The islander bashfully laughed at the mess he was making. It was his kitchen, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Yippee,” Kurapika replied sarcastically, taking a seat beside Nanika who appeared to be done helping chop fruits. She smiled at the blond who returned the gesture kindly. He was quite fond of Nanika. She was a silent soul, much like himself. “Are we expecting any more guests?”

Alluka hoped not. Only Killua should be their guest. Kurapika was overstaying his visit, she thought with a pout. 

“Killua,” Nanika announced quietly, “He is coming over in approximately two minutes.” 

This is when an eerie silence fell into the room. Kurapika cleared their throat. 

“Was this an expected visit?” he asked carefully eyeing Gon. The islander was frozen in place, waffle batter forgotten. 

“We just wanted a nice Holiday breakfast,” Alluka cried out while fidgeting with her matching ugly Christmas sweater (Nanika insisted they wear), “it isn’t a big deal, right? He comes over all the time.” The statement was meant to reassure everyone, but it only made the situation more uncomfortable. Killua did come over all the time. Almost too often, some would say. Alluka and Nanika sure thought so. 

“Yeah! He’s always welcome,” Gon suddenly beamed, shocking everyone in the kitchen. His smile was bright, too bright, and almost forced. He poured batter into the waffle maker with such vigor that the poor appliance almost broke. Realizing his stupor, he laughed uncomfortably before turning to the sink to wash some pots covered in delicious batter. Better to wash them before eating, just to get them out of the way. 

Kurapika took this as his cue to escape. 

“Well, Gon,” he chimed, “I should leave you all to have this delightful breakfast.” 

“Perfect!” Alluka exclaimed almost too eagerly, Kurapika frowned. Was he not wanted? 

“Unless I stay?” the blond offered bashfully, “You do make perfect waffles,” he complimented, “and I am quite famished.” 

Alluka nearly fell over with frustration. Things were about to run so smoothly! Kurapika was leaving, then Killua would arrive, and the plan was working. Now instead of a nice, romantic, private breakfast shared amongst the two boys, it would be a circus meeting! Why not invite the whole block at this point, she wondered to herself. 

“Please, stay!” Gon almost pleaded, “The more, the merrier.” 

Nanika only sat silently contemplating which waffle she would enjoy from the stack Gon was building. The bottom one would be the flattest, so definitely not that one. She would have to be first in line to pick the ones on top. That was the only solution. 

Alluka realized her sister was done with the plan and sighed. Why must she be so easily distracted by food? 

As if on cue (because it was), the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of whom must surely be Killua! 

Except it wasn’t. 

“Leorio!” Kurapika sang happily, a small smile on his pink cheeks. 

“And Killua,” said a voice behind the tall businessman. A lock of alabaster hair peeked from behind, and Alluka wanted to scream. “We ran into each other on our way here.” 

A sudden crash was heard from the kitchen, and everyone turned to see a stack of waffles spread across the kitchen floor. Nanika cried in horror. The poor innocent waffles were now soiled, and therefore ruined! How could such a catastrophe happen on Christmas morning? All eyes moved to Gon, or at least the spot where Gon stood moments ago, which was now vacant. He must have never existed. Some things were too good to be true, after all. 

“Where did he run off to?” Leorio said with a puzzled expression. He wanted breakfast, damnit. 

Killua finally shoved his way past Leorio, the giant, and stepped inside the loft. He huffed with aggravation, shoving his jacket off and throwing it across the floor dramatically. His cheeks were red from the cold, and his hair was a mess from the wind that was surely blowing outside. Winter was not a good look on him, Alluka thought. The albino grunted, moving to throw himself on the sofa and turn on the television. His expression soured when all that was playing were various Christmas classics, and the news. Shocker. 

“So, breakfast?” Leorio practically demanded. He was cranky when he didn’t get breakfast on time every morning. It was a weird tick he had. Like how Kurapika hated people until he drank coffee. Or how Killua just hated people. 

Suddenly Gon materialized beside the taller man, a bright smile in place, “I’m on it!” Like a weird cooking robot they watched him pick up all the fallen waffles (rest in peace) and place them on a plate beside the stove. Those could be a treat from Kon later. He wasn’t good with throwing out food. It just felt wrong. He then moved at record speed to remake the fallen waffles, one waffle being placed seconds after another, and the tower of waffles was reborn again. Nanika cheered. 

Alluka sat in silent despair at the island table. It was all going wrong, of course. She should have imagined as much. She loves Gon to bits, but the man was surrounded by chaos and most plans involving him tended to crash and burn before seeing the light of day. At the very least her brother did show up. That was a plus. Not that she doubted he would. Her brother never missed an opportunity to see the islander. Still, he appeared a little less than interested in the situation. Her eyes glanced at the slump laying on the sofa, staring blankly at the joyful Christmas special (The Grump). He has yet to even greet Gon. 

“Let’s dig in!” Leorio announced once Gon began to plate each waffle stack on plates. He was a little too excited about this, but Kurapika thought it was adorable (and hot) so he allowed it. Everyone else was just too tired to care, or share the same enthusiasm. 

Finally showing interest, Killua sprang up from the sofa and dashed to the waffle tower, only to be stopped by Nanika, who stood diligently first in line. He huffed, already defeated. “Guess I’m stuck with cold flat waffles,” he muttered, only to be surprised by a plate in his face being held out by Gon. 

“I set some aside for you, Killua!” The offering was a little too eager, but it made the albino blush all the same. “These are nice and warm.” 

Nanika frowned, wondering if her waffles were superior, but brushed off the thought once she saw Alluka beaming at the two boys who appeared to be in some sort of awkward romantic trance. It was just some waffles, but whatever. 

“Thanks, Gon.” Killua muttered with a pout, accepting the plate hesitantly. 

Meanwhile Leorio and Kurapika sat in the background of this romantic scene gobbling down their share of breakfast. Gon truly was a master of his art, they agreed. Kurapika would spare a few glances to Leorio and smile with unkempt glee in his eyes. The two would occasionally brush shoulders or kick feet underneath the table. It was all in harmless, and somewhat adorable, fun. 

Breakfast was soon finished and Kurapika seemed to finally take the hint (aka Alluka texted him to ditch already). He announced his leave, and Leorio followed suit. He just came for breakfast after all, and it was delicious, so now he’s done. The four would exchange gifts tomorrow anyway. Today they planned a more private exchange at home. Leorio would not stop teasing the blond that refused to reveal what gift he bought for him. It must be something personal, Alluka thought with a blush. ‘

Things were finally going according to plan. 

“So who wants to play some games?” Gon asked happily. He must enjoy having company on the holidays, especially with his aunt so far away. This was the only year he couldn’t visit because the weather was bad and flights were cancelled. 

“Actually,” Alluka faked a pout, “Nanika and I have an emergency,” she continued with the lie despite Gon’s clear disappointment, “we need to leave.”

“Oh no,” Gon dreaded, “what’s the emergency?” 

The emergency. What was the emergency? 

She didn’t plan this far ahead. She had no emergency planned. What kind of emergency could they have on Christmas day without being suspicious? This had to be the biggest brain fart she has ever had in her life. How could she make it out of this without being weird. As if using telepathy, both Alluka and Nanika met eyes. Nanika was equally lost. No help at all, Alluka thought in a panic. 

“What are you two up to?” Killua intervened once the conversation was clearly headed in an awkward direction. He knew something was up. 

“Nothing.” Nanika replied lamely. Her tone was dead serious, though. 

“What I meant was,” Alluka continued, hoping to be struck by some genius idea at any moment now, “we need to stay.” 

The idea never came. 

“Oh…” Gon was puzzled, but pleasantly surprised, “that’s great!” 

“The emergency was staying here, because we love spending time together,” she continued digging her own grave, sweat running down her neck, “it was all an elaborate prank.” 

She felt Nanika staring holes into her empty head, and wanted to cry. 

“You got me good!” Gon laughed joyfully, completely missing Killua’s suspicious glare. He wasn’t buying the crap they were selling, apparently. 

“Let’s play some games!” 

After Gon pulled out an elaborate number of family games (why did he own so many, he lives alone), the group began their long day of holiday festivities. First was Twister. This turned out to be a chaotic mess of limbs and uncomfortable grunts as the group of four took turns competing against each other. It turns out Killua is quite flexible, and Gon is far too impatient. Alluka gave up after falling on her ass for the third time because Nanika insisted on doing the wrong move each and every turn. It was all fun while it lasted, but she would be bruised for at least a week now. 

Later the group moved on to building gingerbread houses, an activity much more fitting and much less harmful. At least she thought it would be. 

“Get off of me! You’re breaking my back!” Killua cried from beneath Nanika. The much smaller girl held her brother down securely, eyes filled with rage. After he took a bite out of her gingerbread roof cookie, all hell broke loose, and she went into attack mode. Gon wanted to help out his friend, but he got himself into this mess, and Nanika was too scary in this state, so he kept a respectable distance away from the battle. Alluka was too busy perfecting her own gingerbread house to deal with her brother’s mistake. He deserved it. 

After spending hours finishing their ginger houses, and separating Nanika from Killua’s back, the day was almost over now. Alluka was exhausted. They were supposed to leave the two boys alone so things could finally start moving between them. She felt so silly for not having an emergency planned out for this big idea she had. How could she miss it? It was her own fault if things didn’t go her way, which they obviously weren’t. The day was still good, though. That was enough for now. 

“We should open presents,” Nanika suggested while laying upside down on the sofa. Her hair dangled off and onto the floor, which luckily was clean. “I’m getting tired.” 

Of course she was tired, Gon thought nervously, she spent so much time tackling Killua to the ground. 

“It’s about time,” Killua whined, “I was afraid Gon would want to play another game or something.” As much as he enjoyed their family fun, he couldn’t take another physically inclined game, which was the only kind of game Gon ever owned. He would likely suggest some sort of dancing game, or karaoke. He was too exhausted for any of that now. 

“Yay!” Gon cheered a little too loudly. He dashed towards his Christmas tree, which was adorably shorter than him, and picked out numerous gifts from underneath. Many were wrapped carefully with blue paper, and topped with a white bow. After picking out about five different boxes, Gon went and plopped them in front of Killua. “These are yours.” He declared almost bashfully. 

Before the albino could reply, Gon went and picked up two matching gift bags, giving one each to Alluka and Nanika. The bag was white with silver snowmen decorating the outside. 

Nanika gushed at the adorable bag, thanking Gon quietly. Alluka wasted no time in pulling out her gift. 

“Gon!” she cried out excitedly, “is this what I think it is?” 

Just as she spoke, she pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was a silver hair brooch with a very simple flower design. Nanika pulled out a similar one except it was golden colored. It was the same hair brooch she admired at the shopping mall about a month ago, when they all went shopping for gifts together before the holidays began. She hadn’t realized Gon was standing nearby while she stared longingly at the accessory. She was short on money, therefore could only buy the gifts she planned to give away. 

Nanika wasted no time in pulling her hair up and decorating it with the golden brooch. It complimented her dark hair very nicely, and added some color as well. Alluka followed suit and pulled her own hair up with the brooch. The silver went very well with her pale skin, and brought out her eyes. Gon was pleasantly surprised by how well he picked out their gifts, despite simply eavesdropping on Alluka to buy them. 

Killua was already done with opening most of his gift pile while his sisters gushed about how detailed Gon was. He had so far been gifted a surprisingly stylish knit sweater (since when did Gon know his taste so well?), a cotton candy machine, a pair of prescription sunglasses (since he lost his old ones), and an embarrassingly adorable plush frog. He had to admit, despite the previous gifts being much more useful, his favorite was the damn frog toy. He could already imagine himself snuggling with it before going to bed. 

Finally he opened his last gift. He felt slightly embarrassed for getting so many more gifts when his sisters only received a single one each, but not too embarrassed to reject them. As if he would ever do that. He earned these gifts, damnit. Best friend benefits. 

When he opened the final box, he felt his eyes water a bit, and his heart skip. 

Inside the box was a blanket, it was folded up neatly, but the design was still clear. Killua pulled out the fabric carefully, already feeling how soft it was, and spread it out more on the sofa. Pictures of himself and Gon were everywhere. When they went to the beach this past summer, when they visited Aunt Mito during spring break, and even when they graduated. Each image was clear and vibrant. The blanket was large enough to cover the entire sofa, he noticed, and that only made him blush even brighter. How many pictures were on this thing? 

Gon finally noticed his stunned silence and bashfully laughed, “This was the largest size they could make it,” he explained almost with embarrassment, as if Killua would even suggest the blanket was too small, “I had way more photos to pick from, but these were the best I think.” 

Alluka and Nanika finally finished gushing about their new gift, paying attention to the moment their brother was obviously having. 

“How long did it take you to pick them…” Killua muttered, wondering why it suddenly felt so warm inside. He was freezing only a moment ago. 

“Uh, I don’t know…” Gon lied, nervously scratching his cheek, “maybe like a couple months?” 

“We’re gonna go fix our hair!” Alluka announced suddenly, shocking Gon. She took Nanika’s wrist gently and pulled her along into the restroom, slamming the door behind them. Gon gawked at the sudden announcement. Did they usually act this way… he couldn’t remember. 

“I have your gift,” Killua interrupted his thoughts, completely immune to the chaos his sister’s usually create. “Nothing like what you gave me, so it’s pretty lame.” 

Gon ignored the comment, eagerly accepting the wrapped gift. “I’ll love whatever it is!” It was true, anyway. Gon was very easily pleased. Once his aunt bought him some oven mitts and he almost burst into tears because they had little frog imprints around them. She had to calm him down before he cried on the poor mitts. It was very dramatic. 

Like a child, Gon teared open the simple wrapping paper. He was bubbling inside. He was confused and surprised to see a framed certificate beneath all the paper. Lots of words, he looked up at Killua for an explanation. 

“It’s uh…” Killua sighed, wondering when he became such a sap, “did you even read it?”

“Just tell me,” Gon whined. “I wanna hear you explain it.” 

Killua decided now was not the time to complain about lazy friends. It was Christmas after all, and he needed to keep a positive mood. This was something his therapist often told him. 

“A star,” Killua finally said, “I bought a star and named it after you.” He felt his palms sweat nervously, but there was no stopping that. He was a nervous gay at birth, nothing could change that. 

The explanation made Gon shockingly look down at the certificate and finally read it. It was true. There was now a star named after him. He carefully read each line, feeling himself smile awkwardly as his hands began to shake a little. This was so strange. He was usually such a confident person, anyone could agree with him, but for some odd reason he felt so vulnerable at this time. As if at any moment he would burst into tears. Perhaps he already was, considering the strange look Killua was giving him. 

“You… named a star after me?” Gon repeated more to himself than to Killua. He needed to ground himself. People often called him overdramatic. 

“Yeah,” the albino answered quietly, “it sounds so weird… but you remind me of one, so it only felt right.” 

Killua says Gon reminds him of a star.

He said that. 

“I love it,” Gon finally said, breaking the growing tension inside the room, “I really love it, Killua.” 

Bashful as always, Killua turned away, hiding his blushing cheeks and ears. It shouldn’t be this embarrassing, but he did literally buy a star and name it after him, so it was his own fault. 

“If I’m a star, you’re the moon,” Gon concluded, earning himself a shocked pout, “that way we can always be together!” 

“That is so lame…” Killua replied with no annoyance at all. He was basically pretending at this point, really. 

“So what?” Gon questioned, reaching out to take Killua’s hands, his tone serious all of a sudden, “I’m lame for you.” It was odd hearing someone say something so obviously embarrassing, so Killua could do nothing but look back at his friend with awes struck eyes. Here he is, buying a star to name after his friend that so much reminds him of one, and he has the audacity to act as if Gon is the embarrassing one. He’s practically asking to be loved. Maybe Alluka and Nanika know what they’re talking about after all. 

Speaking of the twins. 

Killua gives the restroom a suspicious glance. They’re being awfully quiet in there. That can only mean bad things. He taught them well, after all. 

“You’re always lame,” Killua continued, despite his suspicions, “it’s like your default setting.” 

Gon didn’t even look a bit offended by the joking comment, simply smiling up at his friend, “Whatever you say, moon boy.” The nickname quickly turned Killua to mush, and he groaned with embarrassment. 

“I am not calling you star boy,” Killua exclaimed, “it just isn’t happening.” 

“That’s fine by me,” Gon shrugged, “I just need you to call me yours.” 

A loud shriek was heard from the bathroom, and both boys jumped. Alluka’s voice could be clearly heard through the door. 

“They are so embarrassing!” she cried. 

At least the plan worked, Nanika thought with a shrug. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
